My Unintended
by collideee
Summary: Bella's got a cruuuush! AU, AH. Edward/Bella, all canon.


I have never been in love. Fuck, I have never even been in _like_.

There was a boy in Junior High. His name was Mike Newton and he was pretty much the sweetest guy ever - and that was the problem. He was kind, loving and willing to do anything for me. And me, being the stupid asshole that I am, thought of that as some sort of character flaw. We broke up the summer before our freshmen year of high school and we promised to remain friends. And we followed through with that promise - somewhat. I'm as good of friends with him as I am with anyone at Forks High, really. Our friendship doesn't extend outside of the school cafeteria, and I'm kind of okay with that.

I spent a majority of my freshmen year trying to 'find myself' - whatever that means. Ironically enough, though, I just lost sight of who I was even more. I wasn't a normal teenage girl; I'm _not_ a normal teenage girl. I don't worry about boys, pimples or my body's 'development'. I never spend time with anyone outside of my father, as sad as that is. I like my privacy.

"Bella, are you okay? You're kind of zoning out on me here."

Ah, that's Angela. Angela Weber. She's probably my favorite person at Forks High. She is one of the nicest, most genuine people I have come across.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

She smiles at me warmly, and I don't have the heart not to smile back.

"Party at my place Friday, guys! Spread the word." Jessica Stanley exclaims excitedly, tossing out flyer's to each person at our table.

Flyer's? For a party? I roll my eyes and crumble up the piece of paper. Little did I know, her eyes were locked on mine the entire time.

"What's wrong, Bella? You're not coming?" she stammers, looking deeply hurt and for a second I _almost_ feel bad.

"Oh, I have plans."

She snorts, "With who?"

No, I lied. I don't feel bad.

"Family stuff," I blurt out. "Sorry."

"Oh."

And that's the end of _that_ conversation.

"You going to invite the new kid?"

"Yeah, whatever. Everyone is invited."

As if on queue, I see the new kid entering the cafeteria. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as all of the girls at our table whip their heads around to get a good look at him. He sits down at the table next to new girl, who I'm assuming is his sister. I, for one, don't see the big deal. He's good looking, yeah, but s--

"You're practically drooling, Bella!" Jessica giggles, causing my cheeks to burn a bright red.

"I was not. He's not - I mean, I have no interest in that guy."

I hear a chuckle escape from Angela's lips and I shoot her a disapproving look.

"Yeah, okay." Jessica responds, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"It's okay to have a crush, Bella." Angela reassures me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I know she's being genuine, but I can't help but be irritated by their persistence.

"It's not a crush!" I insist.

And it's not. I don't have crushes. I was just .. thinking.

Brrrrrrrrring! Saved by the bell. I collect my trash and I'm out the door, on my way to biology.

"You're Bella?" I hear a voice ask from behind me as I settle into my seat.

I turn around and it's none other than new kid. I try desperately not to blush, but I fail miserably.

"Yeah, why?"

He lets out a soft chuckle. "Just making sure - Mr. Banner seated me next to you."

"Oh. So," I pause, awkwardly fidgeting with my notebook. "You're new here?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I lived here when I was a kid, but my dad was transferred to a different city. So."

"What brought you back to Forks?"

He pauses, running a hand through his hair. I stiffen, wondering if I had just hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business," I stammer.

He visibly tenses, his eyebrows furrowing. "No, it's okay. It's just .. my parents. They're getting a divorce."

Shit, shit, shit.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. That's awful."

"Yeah. It's for the best, I guess. They weren't really happy." He seems to be trying to convince himself more than he is trying to convince me.

"My parents divorced when I was six," I blurt out. "I live with my dad."

He gives me a small, sympathetic smile and I return the favor.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen - up here." Mr. Banner says, waving furiously at the white board.

Once the teacher directs his attention elsewhere new boy leans in and whispers, "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I whisper back.

I spend the remainder of the period with this ridiculous, goofy smile on my face. And honestly, I kind of hate myself for it.

**A/N: Look for the rest of the Cullens in later chapters! ;) I just wanted to get the story going.**


End file.
